fadizawawifandomcom-20200214-history
Tiger082762 Wikia
Tiger082762 Wiki has finally reached over 200 articles and in order to help contribute to it, be apart of it by getting to know it better and more . FIND OUT ABOUT THE Tiger082762's CREATOR OF THE YOUTUBE CHANNEL: Tiger082762, NAMED AFTER FADI ZAWAWI AND LOVED GAMING AND PLAYING VIDEO GAMES DAILY, INCLUDING VLOGGING WITH HIS THERAPIST JERRY PAPIAPI AND VIDEO TAPING HIS CRAZY FAMILY AND HAS ACHIEVED THE CANON G7X AND ANNOUNCED THE RETURN OF VLOGS TO HIS YOUTUBE CHANNEL THE VLOGS ARE BACK (ANNOUNCEMENT!). The series a PsYcHoPaTh is still running and has reached up to 40 episodes for each destruction video and is genially known for a 40 episodic series, check out the page for more info. "Be aware all of these videos aren't skits or staged, anything caught on camera while the scenes are happening are all real and are still happening." If you have any question about the series go to the page called a PsYcHoPaTh and leave a comment it, i'll be sure to respond as much as i can. Also if you here for my Roblox content, go to my Psycho Series (Roblox) page. Read about Tiger082762 before he started making Youtubing Vlogs such as the angry family destruction videos. Fadi has called himself Psycho Tiger as a nickname given to his aggressive self on his Roblox videos and in the Psycho Series (Roblox). Wiki Info ---- Character Pages ---- Fadi is making character bios and biography on this Wiki page and shows all records and history on them including his family, friends/everybody he's met in real-life. If you'd like to help out and add detailed paragraphs to them start editing pages I've started making about myself and my family. Don't spread too much personal information about everyone in my family, if caught it will be undo. Also character pages are too be mentioned about events that's happened in the Tiger082762's Vlogs or Youtube please reference anything that's made from his channel vids! ---- Articles ---- When editing articles your gonna wanna add the video or the Infobox and including plots, characters, trivia, pictures, quotes. Anything that's related in what I've stated here. Be sure to also read the Rules page. Contains every little piece of listing of Rules I've made that you'll need to obey in order to not get banned and stay active daily on the Wiki, feel free to also ask mods or other viewers on the Wiki. That goes for me too. MONTHLY: FEATURED ARTICLE ---- FEATURED VIDEO MyView YouTube channel has been invented by Fadi Zawawi and Jerry Papiai as of September 12, 2017. Go through a series of Jerry's lifestyle and the gaming series coming later this year. ---- TIPS ---- '''''As a admin of the Wiki i'm about to undo edits or delete pages on the Wiki, involving banning trolls or haters. If you want to be a moderator feel free to message me. Don't forget to subscribe to my Youtube channel, if your really here to know more about the Wiki and my life. Also one more thing the face reveal for me comes by on New Year's Eve, the #HYPETRAIN is real. Feel free to mess around on the other pages like for example my character bio pages...their really important in my life so feel free to add to them so people could read it if their visiting this Wiki. My Youtube channel is almost active every single week and day. 24/7. This is every Wiki i support, so do check every one out here. Epsically the Fallout 4 Wiki, as it's my favorite video game of 2015 and 2016 and 2017. Thank you for helping this Wiki become sucuessful to every one on here and out there on every Wikia. Also feel free to contact me and inform me if i should be adding and featuring more Wikis, thanks for the support. This has been a huge investment on making this Wiki and writing out this section, i keep getting better and better everyday and i think i will keep that process going. Please be advised me and my brother are the only moderators on this Wiki, so you can contact Tritonuss too, if he's online. Therebefore he's mostly gonna be unactive. I'll be on 24-hours a day on the WiKi. }} Wiki Status='As of now there is over online users on the Wiki. As of now there is over articles on the Wiki. As of now there is over edits on the Wiki.' FEATURED IMAGES Fadi Ruins Birthday.jpg|Angry Family A Joker Guy (2).jpg|The Joker Rapist Aiden Salcido.jpg|Aiden Salcido Tavian.jpg|Tavian Thomas Jefferson Elementary School.jpg Vineyard Blvd.jpg Central Middle School.jpg|An antagonist school Tiger082762's Roblox CHARACTER.png|Psycho Tiger/AKA Psycho Kid Moanalua Middle School.jpg|Moanalua Middle School Category:Browse Category:McJuggerNuggets Related Pages Category:Home Page